Love is Powerful
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "Ted's Wedding." Just as the wedding is about to take place, Georgette begins to have doubts about marrying WJM's anchorman. Can Mary keep this from becoming yet another disaster, like so many of her parties? One-shot, written as a gift for Leigh Ann (leighan415)


**Author's Note:** I love "Ted's Wedding," and I've always wondered what might've happened if Mary's conversation with Georgette had gone differently. I thought that might be worth exploring, and this resulted. I decided to post it as a birthday present for Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ), as thanks for all of her love and support. :)

Mary still couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really helping Georgette pick something to wear for her wedding? This was supposed to be a simple brunch for Ted and Georgette, and somehow it had turned into this. Even the idea of Ted being married was hard to picture. What kind of husband would he be? "Georgette, can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." Mary uttered a nervous laugh, not sure what to say.

"Of course you can." Georgette smiled. She really was lucky to have a friend like Mary.

"Well, are you sure about this?" Mary asked. "I mean, about marrying Ted? Now?"

For a long moment, Georgette didn't speak. Mary assumed her friend didn't want to talk and resumed her search through the closet.

"Mary….what would you say if I told you I _wasn't_ sure?"

"What?!" Mary suddenly turned, facing the bride-to-be. "Are you having doubts? Oh, Georgette, I didn't mean to talk you out of it. If this is what you want, I'll support you. You know that."

Georgette nodded. "It's not just that. I mean, I practically had to dare Ted to marry me. He's been so scared of commitment all this time. And now, all of a sudden, he wants to do it. I just don't think this is how we should start our marriage. But….if I back out this time, we'll just go on the way we have been. I'm not sure I want that, either."

Mary hugged her friend tightly. For the briefest moment, she couldn't help wishing Rhoda were here. If anyone would've known what to say, it would be her. But she pushed the thought aside. She'd just have to help Georgette on her own.

"You don't think I'm a bad person, do you?" Georgette asked.

"No, of course not," Mary said. "But I do think you and Ted need to talk. I'm sure, if you tell him how you feel, he'll understand." But even as she said the words, she knew they probably wouldn't be true. But whatever anger Ted might feel wasn't as important as Georgette not doing something she might regret.

"I think you're right. But everybody's already here. How can I call it off now? Everyone will hate me!"

"You just talk to Ted, and I'll deal with everyone else," Mary said. "Just wait here, and I'll tell Ted you want to see him."

"OK," Georgette said. She felt more nervous than she could ever remember. But it helped knowing that Mary was on her side. When Mary left the room, Georgette sat on the bed, wondering how she could possibly explain her feelings to Ted.

"Well, Mary, where's Georgette? We can't have a wedding without a bride," Ted said when he saw her come back into the living room alone.

"She's back in my room. She wants to talk to you."

"What's wrong? She's not backing out, is she?!"

"I think you should let her tell you," Mary said. She hoped with everything in her that Ted would remain calm.

Ted waited, in case Mary was going to say something more. But when she didn't, he walked back to her bedroom. "Georgette?" He gently knocked on the door.

Georgette got up to answer it. Ted read the look on her face. He could tell this wasn't going to be good. "What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Well, I was just talking to Mary. And I started thinking about how you've been so scared to make a commitment. I had to force you into marrying me! I don't think we should start out like this. I'm sorry, Ted."

"You said just a few minutes ago that you wanted to get married. How can you change your mind now? Lou and Murray are already here."

"I know, and I'm sorry I got them here for no reason. But, Ted, are you _really_ sure you want to do this? Once we say those vows, you can't take them back."

"Yes, of course, I want to marry you," Ted said, taking Georgette's hands in his. "I know I haven't been perfect. And maybe I'm not that smart, like Murray always says. But I do know that I love you." He smiled, then kissed her.

"And I love you, Ted. But how can I be sure you won't change your mind? This is a big step, you know."

Ted nodded. "Georgette, I know I act like I'm some kind of swinging single, but the truth is, that's not who I am. I want to settle down. I've never felt that way before. About anyone."

Somehow, Georgette knew he was speaking from the heart. He might not be that great with words, but he was trying. What more could she ask for? "All right. I just wanted to be sure I wasn't making a mistake. I love you, Ted. Are you ready to tie the knot?"

"Yeah," Ted said, feeling a wave of relief.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" She grabbed his hand, leading him back out to Mary's living room.

"Georgette, is everything OK?" Mary asked.

Georgette nodded. "Ted and I talked, and we decided we're making the right choice. We want to get married. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

Mary hugged her friend again. "Don't worry about it. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters."

"Look, I don't want to rush anybody, but I'm missing a basketball game," Lou said.

Murray nodded his agreement. "And my kid's playing a football game. I'd kind of like to get back before it's over."

Ted and Georgette quickly took their places in front of the minister.

Mary stood next to Lou. For the second time in just a couple of years, Mary attending the wedding of a close girlfriend. It was strange to think both Rhoda and Georgette were married, while she was still single. But she refused to give up hope. If Ted could find someone to love him, surely Mary could do the same. She glanced over at Lou, and noticed him smiling, no matter how reluctant he was to be here. _Love is powerful_ , Mary thought, smiling. _One day, I'll be the one getting married._ Somehow, she knew it would be worth waiting for.

 **The End**


End file.
